Popple's Predicament
by SuperSockMonkey
Summary: Whatever happened to our dear beanish thief after Superstar Saga? What would happen if he decided to wander from his homeland? What would happen if he paid a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom?
1. From the Hat of a Magician Who Stinks

_Hi everyone, this is the first chapter to Popple's exciting adventure. This continues his epic after Superstar Saga. I had to put a lot of thought into it, considering that I wanted to suspend his adventure through Partners in Time and Bowser's Inside Story. I loved The Shadow Theif from the start, with his classic way of speech and outgoing attitude. Hope you like it!_

_Oh, and if you never played the games, you might not get it. It also may give certain things away, so beware. AND, to make it clear, I am not part of the Nintendo staff (obviously), this is just a fun little story using its characters._

_..._

Popple looked down on his hand. There sat a single measly WooHoo Bean. Only four others were in his pocket, each a different type. This certainly gave him no pride, for his career had given him this. Soon, his stomach growled and he swallowed the bean taking care of his lunch. The lousy insufficient coffee bean wasn't enough. It has been at least a week since he had been relieved from community service, and things have not improved.

"Stupid, fat stache men! Without 'em, I would've had a piece of that Bean Star, making me rich beyond measure. Without them, I would have even gotten the whole Bean Star. Even in the beginning, I would have at least gained the Secret to Chuckola Cola (blasted stuff that it is), see?" Popple paced the room, at a constant speed. His whole career had been exposed. What's a thief when there are no secrets? Talking out loud certainly didn't help.

"The Shadow Thief is ruined! My face is known, and under suspicion. Perhaps, I should bring myself above again and give myself a new 'Rookie'." It was then that Popple realized that he could not find anyone to trust here under the rule of Beanbean Castle. He had to start fresh, new, identity still yet unborn. He had always dreamed of becoming an explorer, and one he was. He was only just illegal. He needed to walk a bit.

Popple left his base in the desert. The desert was no place for a bean, much too dry for vegetation. But it was the only secretive home he had since his admirer blew him up. It was safe enough when she wasn't there, at least. However, those Mushroom Brats from the Mushroom Kingdom live here. They obviously have adapted to the dry environment in Lil Fungi Town. Apparently they didn't think Popple, still yet unaccustomed to the land, would need the small amount that they adapted to take. Worst time of his life- undoubtedly. Mushroom Kingdom. Bah!

Wait… Wait! That was the solution! Only two in the Mushroom Kingdom (perhaps three if the spiny back Rookie he once had still remembers) would still recall that he even exists. He could start practically new there. Unlike this barren bean land, the Mushroom Kingdom has made itself quite popular, and must flourish well enough. There's plenty of riches and plenty of Rookies to recruit. If he obtained enough employees, there could be a whole secret market of stolen goods he Beanbean Kingdom could run, right underneath their fluffy mustaches. And overpriced too.

Popple skipped happily to the Beanbean Castle Town and pick pocked enough to buy a few canisters of coffee and new jeans to wear, in case if he should run into any trouble. Feeling full of luck, he even swiped a General Badge for safekeeping. And on he went, only running into a few Beanies and Bill Blasters. Night was drawing near, so he had to confirm his position. Popple began the climb the tallest mountain known in the Valley. The climb was long and brutal, but he made it after hours of battle and leaps. And there, on the Peak of HooHoo Mountain, lay a faint glow of the Mushroom Kingdom. He still, of course, had to cross the border, undetected. But he still felt the grasp of being close draw him onwards, to his path of fortune.


	2. One Fell Swoop

_Hey, guys, yet another thrilling chapter of this story. This one is called "One Fell Swoop", yet another Fawful quote (teehee). I liked the topic of this one, and wanted it to be longer because it was action packed. Oh, does anyone remember Blablanadon...? Well, he guest stars in this one. Enjoy! Took me hours to make this one._

__...__

The plan was going well since the border was near, but those gate guards are known for their stubbornness. Nearby, a sleeping Blablanadon snored, twitched, and mumbled in his sleep, half hanging out of his bed upside down. Popple tilted his head and wondered how someone could possibly sleep that way without a nasal strip. Well, if he could do that much while remaining this subdued, he could probably sleep walk. He whipped out a cup of coffee and wafted it around his nose.

Sure enough, as he raised his arm, Blablanadon's body rose gracefully with it. With fleeting skill, Popple mounted his back and stretched his arm out as far as he could in front of the Non-extinct dino's nose. It started as a trot, and grew to a run, and pretty much changed into a full out rodeo. Popple was leap-frogging himself off the cliff. Soon, the long treacherous tumble began and the butterflies in Popple's already upset stomach began to morph into rabid robins. Falling went for what seemed like forever, until Popple had to concentrate on staying alive.

Popple kicked his feet underneath Blablanadon's arms, lifted up, and began to soar downward instead of tumbling. His wings were now spread at least seven feet from wingtip to wingtip. The ground was drawing near. With a twist of his back, Popple painfully raised the cup upwards. With a last grimace from gravity, the reptile's nose followed, and they pulled up just inches from the ground. Popple opened his fear shut eyes and looked around as far as he could, as he gave a shout of triumph.

Quickly, he shut himself as he remembered, this thing was still snoring. Talk about Sleeping Ugly. But feeling confident enough, this was the least of his worries. His whole being was cramping into a sorry pretzel. The safety precautions of airway prehistoric were telling him to put on a smile and keep trucking. The sensation of gliding was remarkable, for the starry night made him living his own Van Gogh. The tunnel of the border came and went, and soon he was in the land of the Fungal Fun.

Close enough to the Kingdom's Village, he tilted his canister lower, and they descended to the outskirts of Dimble Wood. The landing was rough though, as Popple found he could stretch farther than anticipated around the beast. They tumbled yard after yard until they dragged to a complete stop. The wind was knocked out of him, but he kicked Blablanadon off of him after a few grunts. The dinosaur gave a disturbed snort and an almost birdlike giggle, and settled peacefully into the never waking slumber.

Feeling kind (and somewhat amused) Popple wrote a simple note on a leaf stating, "Thanks for the ride, see? Hotel California's that way," and made an arrow out of sticks pointing back to HooHoo Mountain. Popple gathered his coffee and felt the four beans in his pocket- still there. He was almost tempted to eat them, but he figured he could buy enough for a buffet out of the pick pocked coins. Sure it was a different currency, but it could be of worth to the bulged headed Toads.

Popple headed towards the town of the Toads and kept his eye on the beautiful castle of a beautiful woman with the beautiful name of… Peach. So he has heard. He looked forward to a tour of the place, since it would probably be a good idea to know the place you are going to take over. Onwards.


	3. Have You Readiness For This?

_I kind of wanted Popple to see (a certain character) so that they know of him later in the story. That, and to highlight the contrast between kingdoms. This one's called "Have you Readiness for This?" I LOVE FAWFUL._

__...__

Dawn rose over the Kingdom, and the shopkeepers started to bustle into their humble stores. The houses, shops, and public buildings seemed to wear polychromatic caps and adorable accessories to make them livable. Everything was peaceful, lovable, and above all, BORING. Sure it was cute and dolled up for heaven, but life was far below adventure. Popple considered adventure here was no more than looking out the town gate into Dimble Wood for more than three seconds. Wait- scratch that; that would be enough for at least a week of adventure.

Popple also figured that since there was almost no experience in the "real world", his market would be easier than walking. No one was around, so the guards must be switching places. He took his chance to move in. He had enough of "stealthy" mode, and the landing seemed to have discombobulated his whole way of tip toeing. Instead, he just walked right in and wandered. Just then, his stomach moaned unhappily, and brought Popple's own hygiene up to speed.

Soon, he found a store that sold half decent mushrooms and 1-Ups. They weren't that bad, but the fact that everything seemed to be too healthful for his taste revolted against seconds. The store owner was puzzled by the newcomer, but did not question the good amount of money he was paying. Bean coins were high in worth for currency as Popple experimented. After his snack, he decided it was time to kick off. He filled a suitcase with some more supplies, but did not steal (since the Toads appear to be a little more orderly and keep track of stock).

The castle grew nearer as he trekked along, in search of a good tour. He soon came to the castle bridge entrance, and there stood an Information Center. Behind the stand, stood a strange little toad, that appeared to be blue-headed and had thick glasses. He walked up to the counter.

"Good Day to you, sir, By Boogity! My name is Toadbert, one of the right hand men (toads) of the castle. I can give you free information, or a cheap tour of the castle for 25 coins," chirped Toadbert.

"Actually, I was wonderin' if ya could give me a tour o' the town," replied Popple.

"Ah, new to the Mushroom Kingdom, are we? Well! That's great! Welcome, and I would be glad to give you a tour of the Town, a tour of the Castle, AND a map of the entire Kingdom, which includes a high detailed map of Bowser's territory drawn by the Mario Bros themselves (this being a reproduction, of course) - all of this for 40 coins. Can't beat that, guaranteed!" insisted Toadbert.

Popple could tell this guy wasn't going to give up, and would annoy him to death with his odd exclamations. "Well, I s'pose that would be wonderful," said Popple, forcing a smile, "I'll… gladly pay ya for this. But one more thing, see? Are the… Fuzzy Lip Brothers in today?"

"Sad to report, the famous all-stars are gone for now, preparing for a ceremony by a Professor E. Gadd. In fact, I am to accompany the Princess Peach on a ride with one of his inventions! One that goes back in time, By Boogity!" announced Toadbert proudly.

Popple painfully gave away his money to the outrageously out-priced deal. The tour of the village was quite short, and completely unworthy his money. Most of it was a cleared out area where a mall was to be built. During this, Popple marked specific places where a hideaway would be secretive enough. Then there was the castle tour.

Just crossing the bridge seemed to be abnormally long. But as the doors opened, the elegant design of the entire structure was revealed to be much more marvelous than he anticipated. The enormous walls painted a perfect shade resembling cake, with borders along the columns and chairs and paintings as if the peach-pink icing lining. The gardens were also truly a sight for sore lost count of the exotic plants and close trimmed bushes (there must have been hundreds) clipped to all sorts of shapes and people. Over all, there were so many countless lush greens with the painted splatters of flora and fauna, dotted as if glitter poured on a card.

He shook his head. Why was he even taking this tour? What did he want to prove by seeing this place? It must have been that "By Boogerdy" Toad- he had to of talked him into it. Oh, what a waste. They entered the plush carpeted grand hall when he saw the most beautiful sight he could ever have imagined-Princess Peach. Evidently, neither of the brothers must have told her about him, for she had a puzzling look on her face. Toadbert jumped, alarmed and flipped through his schedule rapidly as if he were making a cartoon.

"Wh- why Princess Peach! Please forgive me, I must have been running a little early on the tour. Sorry for interrupting you."

A sweet, angel like voice floated from her mouth, "Toadbert, you haven't interrupted me at all. I was just surprised there's a new visitor in the Mushroom Kingdom," she answered, almost laughing. "I am Princess Peach, or more royally, Princess Toadstool." She smiled at Popple. He lost all thought and started gaping, blabbing whatever came to mind.

"Uh, uh, hello, see? I- I am just new here, and, and… Golly, Queen Bean isn't nearly as pretty as you!" Just then, Popple snapped out of it and clamped his mouth shut. DARN, why did he give away his homeland? Bad move.

Princess Peach giggled, "Oh, thank you! You must be from the Beanbean Kingdom. Well, you have come a long way; I hope you find your stay welcoming. I am sorry, I must be off, the Professor is seriously getting worried, and goodbye Mr. … I'm sorry, what was your name?"

Popple panicked, he didn't want to give away his real name, so using quick wit, Popple replied, "Poppleton, the name's Poppleton, see?"

Peach smiled, and turned, "Yes, I do see, and Toadbert," Peach turned her head," Are you getting ready for the trip?" Toadbert made some sort of a reply and Toadbert and Peach turned back to Popple for a final goodbye, but he wasn't there. Instead, they simply found a bag of 40 coins for the tour package, and a beautiful flower from Peach's garden left for her. There was nothing more.


	4. FURYous

_Well, it is only just the start of his plan, and Popple has already met someone that could perhaps help. But, this character with his maniacal smile, may not buy into it... I say to you, welcome! Welcome to "FURYous", chapter 4._

__...__

Perhaps the village and entire Kingdom wasn't as bad as he thought. It was definitely a kind place and worthy of eternal peace. Popple wandered the hallways, staying clear of any guards, who seemed to have been on a doughnut break. Where did they get the doughnuts at? He kept walking until he met a mysterious doorway. In front of it stood a lock that was under construction and unlocked. He wandered inside and met a labyrinth of pipes and grates, which were damp from Popple-didn't-want-to-know-what. There were also numbers of native Goombas which he stomped easily. Then he came by one grate that lead into a long tunnel, and there he seen the most peculiar thing.

It moved quite fast, and seemed to carry a large red cape embroidered with gold. That would be a lovely thing to own, and make a good impression in the town to cover up his suspicion. He had to remain focused on his mission. And he continued to follow this being into a brightly lit room. He blinked and squinted from sudden light until his eyes adjusted. What a hideout! It had the works- fancy living and secretive cover (which was surprisingly clean and sanitary for a sewer). Then the thing turned and lit his glowing eyes, and flashed his pearly white teeth. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea.

"I say to you… WELCOME! Welcome to Fawful's Bean 'n' Badge!" and immediately, he whipped off his cloak and revealed an almost dazzling silver jumpsuit. The best part was that he was of beanish race.

"Yeah, see? I'm startin' a new joint of imported goods from the next kingdom over. Plan to sell 'em for a higher price than their cheap worth. I need a new Rookie. Or if ye rather prefer the term… partner, then that's OK with my thinkin'. Well, wanna be my… partner? We can set up a base right here, but make a new tunnel to the surface and only let "certain" members know about the place. Make big bucks in that business, see?" Popple offered.

"No, I have not the seeing of this predicament. Perhaps you have the understanding of the not. A lower level of the class is a position which I despise beneath me. For now, I have the upper hand of the mustard jar and in which you are the bread that requires its toppings. Needing of you is not. I laugh at you… I HAVE CHORTLES! And fury…" Popple was right. This guy was a nutcase. He looked around for a brief moment and seen that this guy has already started his own market, complete with outrageous prices. Fawful wasn't buying the deal.

"Listen here, we are both beans, and have a desire to conquer the happiness of the Kingdom. How about EQUAL partners, see? Fifty-fifty, Even Stephen, 'Round Robin?"

"Robin 'Rounding has the lack of worth on my schedule as a stinkbug has no right in butterfly colonies. Pity is necessary for the sad bird lost over the ocean. See I do not, again; and plots of my own I have for the staches of red and green which I HAVE FURY. Did I… have insanity? I HAVE CALM. Be gone lost BeanBird. Fly from the ocean of pity, for I is to beware of… I HAVE FURY."

Popple recognized that Fawful's enemy was also his, so there are high expectations for another encounter… He left without saying a word, not bothering to join forces against the Bros. But while Fawful adjusted his glasses, he swiped an Ulti-Free Badge, which sat on a pedestal, and was much greater in worth than anything in the store. That was payback.


	5. Lacking In Beef

_What is this... a visit to Popple's old Rookie? Such a desparate attempt to aquire such a force... Or shall Bowser remember Popple and his stealing abilities? Well, we can only find out in... "Lacking in Beef" (I use that quote all the time :D )_

__...__

By the time Popple got back to the surface, everything was bustling about, the Princess was gone, two babies were running about, and one (that resembled a young peach) was crying in the back yard. It doesn't take long for magic to settle and adventure to lift off here. Popple exited the building and ran to the town's gate. Well, gathering allies was harder than he thought. Wait a second… Popple whipped out his map and looked at the top right corner, and there stood Bowser Castle, the ideal place for evildoers. He certainly had enough minions to spare.

Popple charged out of the gates paying no mind to the suspicious guards. It took long enough, but he finally reached the lava flowing rock they called a castle. How could someone possibly live in such a stifling place? As soon as Popple came into view, the guards readied their green shells and pointed the Bullet Bills and so many other precautions. Popple eased back a bit and announced that he was merely here on business, and a friendly chat. The guards didn't twitch. This guy was evidently more important than some King. The Koopas sent a Goomba to notify King Bowser of this new visitor. After a few minutes of standing completely still, the Goomba came back huffing and notified the Head Koopa. After a few more whispers, the Goomba was sent in and brought back the Head Magikoopa Kemek.

"Greetings, visitor, welcome to the Castle of Bowser. What is your purpose?" Popple stated he wanted to meet the King and ask a few questions, and the Magikoopa ordered him to follow. The castle gave off a powerful and frightening essence, enough to scare even Prince Peasley away. He couldn't understand how the Brothers could possibly evade and/or battle all of these monsters so many times! Soon they came to a great throne room with lava-red drapes and flame red carpeting. The golden throne on the end sat a large Koopa that… WAIT! Oh, oh no, it was his old Rookie! He really was telling the truth about being a king and all that. Hopefully, he wouldn't recognize that small incident.

The great King sat his head on his fist and leaned, "Welcome to the Kingdom of the Koopas blah blah blah. Look, I'm in a bad, BAD mood. I just, once again, failed to rescue Princess Peach, which apparently "disappeared." Ugh, I'm hungry, I need a drumstick. GOOMBA." Sure enough, a Goomba brought out a LARGE tray of drumsticks both spicy and mild. Popple revealed his bag of pitiful mushrooms, and Bowser burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" You aren't REALLY going to eat THOSE, are you? Wow, here, take some REAL food." Popple took a drumstick that was just about half his size, and munched down on it. While eating, Popple discussed his plan on the underground market, but left out the word Rookie. Bowser didn't seem to be remembering that situation. Bowser pondered this and shook his head. "I like the idea, it's awesome. Evilness. But I have other problems on my watch. Plus, I HAVE all the money I could possibly want. Look, buddy, it was nice talking to you, but no can do. If you do want to become a minion, however, that would be great! You can be a Sergeant Rookie, right off the bat! You got what it takes."

At the mention of that word, Popple left the room after thanking them for the fiery drumstick (the name was a little too mild, more like lava drumstick) and left the room without mentioning the offer of becoming a Rookie. That was below his dignity.


	6. Drizzling Rage

_*gasps* What will become of our... hero? Can he survive the impact of the explosion? I mean, he has made it through the Beanstar explosion at the University, right? It is of you caring to read on as a bee digs through its flower. Read on little beanlet. Oh, chapter's name... "Drizzling Rage"..._

__...__

Popple left with a few stolen drumsticks in his pouch. Word in the castle was that Peach was back, and Bowser must leave immediately to kidnap her. What a job, money, fame, and the girl. This image will be him someday, and it will be triumphant. His next stop was to catch the Monty Moles, to dig him a tunnel to the Beanbean Kingdom. As soon as he arrived, their response was immediate. NO. They didn't work for anyone unless their part of the bargain was outrageously beyond his own profits. The only thing left to do was to just wallow in self pity. Nothing was going according to plan at all.

The Shadow Thief found a good hollow in a tree near the Mushroom Town and made himself at home. He dug himself a humble hole in the ground, and carved furniture out of the walls that resembled a bench. Dirt. Sand. This was where he started in the desert. Hopefully, he can leave small notes at the doorsteps of the Toads and let them know if he got any more goods in. It would take a very long time to get anything over the border, but at least he could make some progress.

It took him a week to get there and back again with several canisters of coffee. He found a better route across the star fields than taking Blablanadon again, but a lot had happened in that one week. The Superstars of the Mushroom Kingdom were gone as well as at least half the town's population. A deadly virus called the Blorbs has also invaded the villages. Business will not be good. As he returned to his tree, he entered his partly furnished home and spread the canisters on roots weaving in and out of the wall. In truth, it looked decent and impressive, even though the roots were just natural.

Suddenly, something shook the ground up above, so Popple climbed out of his hole to cease the racket. He was about to shout when a ten story Bowser came sliding back from a fist to the mouth. He was coming straight for him and Popple ducked back down. Crumbs of dirt fell from the ceiling and he peeked back up. His tree was completely ripped from the ground, and an unnatural path of dirt from the sliding was laterally running along his home. Figures he would destroy his home, and not be in some other part of the woods. But for Bowser to be THIS big, well, even the drumsticks wouldn't do it. Bowser seemed to be battling Peach's demented castle- a sight for sore eyes. Popple scurried from his hole and ran towards the village. Whoever got the whole castle to attack must have been brilliant, and sick as to ruin something so lovely!

By the time he got to the village, Bowser pounded the gravel out of the castle, and it stood still. He rushed inside to see if Peach had made it, but inside stood two Mario Bros, braced for battle. On the other side stood none other than Fawful, clouded in a darkness beyond evil. Out of the blue, he thought of his experience in the Mushroom Kingdom; how the peaceful Toads showed nothing but love, and Peach who might have been the first one not to look down on him. No. This Kingdom deserved a second chance. Popple whistled for the Mario Bros. They briefly turned their heads and watched in suspicion, but were taken by surprise when Popple tossed them his Ulti-Free Badge. They took it without question and continued to battle with their most effective weapons, without running out.

Soon enough, the Dark Star was defeated and all seemed well. Popple was preparing his speech to the Brothers, brimming with questions, when Fawful made his last appearance. Popple seen what Fawful was going to do, and at the very last moment, Popple jumped in front of Mario and Luigi as Fawful exploded into oblivion. Popple blacked out. He didn't wake up.


	7. A Winner Is You!

_Huzzah! The ending! The name of this chapter? "A Winner Is You!" This was an adorable scene for Popple, and I love the way I ended it. This is where chapter 3 kind of counts. But I consider it as almost a cliffhanger, wouldn't you say? Popple's adventure is just beginning. Look out for more of his excitement, see? Thanks :)_

_This was my first story, Caio!_

_..._

Popple woke up to the smell of cake being baked. He was on one of the couches outside of Peach's kitchen. He sat up and grimaced from pain. He was sore from his purple cap to his worn out shoes. Toadbert appeared with a tray of syrup and tea to help recover his headache. Popple gladly took it and sighed, "What happened?"

Toadbert simply replied for him to wait. A few minutes later, an annoying bird shouting, "FYI," carried a box out the window towards Dimble Wood- probably towards Bowser Castle. Peach, Mario, and Luigi emerged from the kitchen with a cake and sat down around a coffee table. The Bros were still a little uncomfortable around Popple, even though he wasn't that big of a threat.

"Mr. Popple, yes, I know it's not Poppleton, I thank you, gratifyingly for your brave act, and the explosion might have killed the weakened Mario Bros while you remained strong enough to face it. With your help, everyone is well and healthy. With your help, Mario and Luigi were able to get needed resources. But hearing from your reputation, what has made you change?" Peach asked.

"Well, I grew up in the Beanbean Kingdom, see? And I was always looked down upon, from the sprout stage. When I came here to sell Bean Goods, ya see, I seen these Toads were nicer than I thought. I never even expected you to be this nice, how 'bout that? Things are different in the Beanbean Kingdom, and I needed this change a long, LONG time ago. I couldn't let my last… happiness go away (jeeze, this sounds too cheesy)." Popple replied.

Peach could practically read his thoughts,"No, that was noble of you. A true knight. I knew from the start you were good inside."

"But I'm not a knight, I'm a thief! Always have, and the only other thing I'm good at. Stealth 'n' Steal."

"Perhaps something else…? A secret talent?" Popple reached inside his pocket and felt the four beans. He pulled them out and studied them. "Perhaps you could farm these near the castle, and make a profit out of selling coffee beans. I want you to have a choice in your life, and a chance."

"But that isn't my life! A farmer? Seriously?" He snapped. "Might be a good way to pass time, get cash, an idea, sure. But not for my adventure taste."

"Adventure… hmm… That gives me an idea. The Beanbean Kingdom is always in need of a courier for messages between kingdoms, and we need a spy for Bowser. He is an incredible threat, yet I know he is soft beneath. Perhaps you could tell us his evil plots so we would be prepared? It will require a lot of stealing from his minions, and stealing from the King himself. What do you think?" Popple contemplated and seen his thrifty and sneaky role in this still good hearted job.

Popple smiled, "It takes a thief for that one. The Shadow Thief's back in business! I'll be takin' that," and he reached down for his slice of cake.


End file.
